


contained in a beginning

by helloearthlings



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Theatre, Fluff, M/M, Theatre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 02:51:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5400113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloearthlings/pseuds/helloearthlings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur was still shaking after curtain call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	contained in a beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit. It's been a long time. I'm sorry if I'm out of practice and this is shit, but I wrote something and I finished it, so I had to post it. If anyone's still around, I might have a long fic for you eventually, depending on if my inspiration sticks around. Hopefully this all works out? Anyway, if anyone's reading - Enjoy!

Arthur was still shaking after curtain call.

“That was incredible,” he said to Gwen as he led her toward the exit of the theatre amidst the huge throngs of people that had turned up for opening night, buying their tickets months and months in advance, Arthur being no exception. He was rather certain he was the first to get tickets, six months prior that night’s show. “Completely incredible.”

“It was, wasn’t it?” Gwen hummed. She didn’t love theatre nearly as much as Arthur did, but she was a great fan of classic literature, and since the play was based on Orwell’s novel, Arthur knew that she would find ways to enjoy it. He also knew that his best friend from uni would be far more bearable at a prestigious event than his sister. Despite the fact that Morgana was living in the states, she made it abundantly clear that she would fork over the money to fly back if it meant seeing a play that Merlin Emrys was in.

“Wasn’t the acting phenomenal?” Arthur shook his head in amazement. He’d seen Emrys in shows four or five times, and he had never felt more spellbound than watching him. More than any other actor, even the bigger stars that Arthur had met in his executive position at one of London’s largest advertising agencies.

“Don’t you mean, wasn’t Merlin Emrys phenomenal?” Gwen said with a laugh as the meandered through the crowd still standing in the lobby, buying merchandise. “Though I thought Mithian Brentley’s performance was excellent as well. And – oh, who was it playing O’Brien?”

“Percival Livings,” Arthur said automatically. He had followed this show extensively since it was announced, mainly because Merlin Emrys had been the first actor to be cast.

“I was quite worried, you know,” Gwen said as they finally got outside the theatre doors and into the cool London evening. “The book is so internal in its conflict; I thought for certain that it would be cheapened with dialogue and action. But the multimedia facet was so engaging, and the acting just really powered the show through. Don’t you think? Was it all you were hoping for?”

“Absolutely,” Arthur said with a fervent nod. “Worth every penny. Now let’s see what we can do about getting a cab at this hour –”

“Oh, wait!” Gwen grabbed his arm, her warm brown eyes still filled with energy. “I haven’t been to a West End show in years. We should go to the stage door, get our programs signed! Elyan and I did that when we came to see Les Mis in uni.”

Arthur’s stomach turned just a bit unpleasantly. “We should really get heading home, Morgana wanted me to call her and tell her everything about the show, and Leon’s probably waiting up for you –”

“You’re just nervous!” Gwen shook her head at him and bit her lip. “Come on, you’ve always wanted to meet Merlin Emrys.”

“No, I haven’t,” Arthur said defensively. “I’ve wanted to see every show he’s ever been in. There’s a difference.”

“I’m sure he’ll live up to your expectations,” Gwen smiled mischievously as theatre-goers continued to stream out the doors and around the pair of them. “What’s the harm? At least you’ll have his autograph.”

After a few moments deliberation, Arthur sighed. Maybe he should have brought Morgana after all. No, scratch that – Morgana would probably break into Merlin Emrys’s dressing room and force Arthur to be her accomplice. “Fine. We’d better hurry, though – it _is_ opening night, I’m sure lots of fans are already there.”

Arthur let Gwen lead him through the crowd, trying to ignore the jumpiness in the pit of his stomach. He didn’t really _need_ to meet any of the actors he adored, especially Merlin Emrys. Famous people were better off remaining enigmas. Arthur would rather let Emrys’s performances and interviews speak for themselves than to have his expectations ruined.

There was a mess of people surrounding the stage door when Gwen dragged him to the front of the crowd. He begrudgingly followed, for she looked very enthusiastic; whether for his sake or her own, Arthur had no idea.

He could give up his half-mad fantasies about Merlin Emrys if it made Gwen happy. And if it made Morgana jealous. That was very important, too.

The large metal door swung open after only a few minutes of jostling, and a huge cheer erupted from the crowd, who were mostly made up of young people, Arthur noticed. The old farts that came to the show for the looks were gone, and the ones who truly cared about the work and the actors were left. It made Arthur smile; he hadn’t been to a show in far too long.

“Who is it?” Gwen craned her neck to see the figures in the door.

“It’s Percival,” Arthur answered, barely having to move his head. “I think Mithian and Gwaine Green are behind him. Gwaine was the one playing Syme.”

“No sign of Merlin yet?”

“No,” Arthur said, and he wasn’t sure whether he was relieved or disappointed.

He didn’t have long to consider it, however, for after a few minutes of the others signing autographs and chatting with the fifty-some fans that had come to meet them, the door creaked open once more and a dark-haired figure jutted out.

“Sorry I’m late, sorry I’m late,” a deep voice laughed and Arthur felt a blush rise in his cheeks. Gwen squealed excitedly and pulled at his sleeve. Arthur had to sidestep a couple of people to get a good look at Merlin’s face; he had cleaned up slightly since being onstage, the effects from the last few scenes wiped away from his features. He looked young again, no more than thirty, his scraggly hair falling in his eyes and scruff on his chin.  His bright eyes were dancing, and as there was a crowd clapped for him, he blushed. Arthur was endeared.

“Hi, thanks so much for coming,” Percival was the first actor to reach where Gwen and Arthur were standing, shunted to the side against the theatre wall. It was out of the way of the heaviest parts of the crowd, however, which was what mattered most. Arthur wasn’t a big fan of close contact with people.

“You were excellent,” Gwen gushed to him as he signed her playbill. “I’m a huge fan of the novel, and I thought your adaptation of the character was brilliant. Scared the shit out of me.”

Percival gave an open-mouthed laugh. “Glad I could be of service.”

“What she said,” Arthur said when Percival looked to him with warm eyes. “Fantastic job.”

“Thanks, mate, really appreciate you coming down here,” he said as he signed Arthur’s playbill with a flourish. “You two on a first date?”

Gwen laughed before Arthur could even respond. “Absolutely not. We’re mates, we went to uni together. He’s my fiancé’s best friend and a _huge_ theatre geek. And a Merlin Emrys enthusiast.”

Arthur glared at Gwen, who just shrugged at him with a glimmer in her eye. Percival didn’t even blink an eye, however, just laughed again. “Aren’t we all? Man’s brilliant, you should see him in rehearsals. I was in ‘Who’s Afraid of Virginia Woolf?’ with him last year. Always a pleasure. Isn’t it, Mith?”

 “What’s that?” Mithian Brentley, an American newcomer to the West End, turned away from a group of fans to her left to listen to Percival.

“Emrys. Fucking incredible.”

“Mm, absolutely. Puts the rest of us to shame, really,” Mithian took Gwen’s outstretched program with a beaming grin. “Did you like the show, then?”

“Oh, yes,” Gwen smiled back. “You were amazing, too. All of the performances just blew me away.”

“Well, that’s what actors want to hear,” Mithian said, joking in her voice as she took Arthur’s program from him. “Though as I always say, I owe it all to Julia. She’s the real star of the show.”

“Don’t sell yourself short, you brought a lot to the role,” Arthur found himself saying, though his eyes were still firmly fixed on the back of Merlin’s head as he talked enthusiastically to a group of teenage girls just mere feet from him.

“That’s so sweet, thank you!” Mithian said, voice bright and obviously genuinely touched. “Thank you both so much for coming. Have a great night!”

She and Percival both waved cheerily as they moved to the other side of the crowd, where even more people had congregated. Still, the middle of the throng was clearing out slightly as people got their autographs and talked to whichever star mattered most to them. Arthur’s heart was constricting more the closer Merlin Emrys got to his and Gwen’s position.

“Hey, guys, thanks so much for waiting,” Arthur tried to control his hands that were shaking profusely as Merlin finished up with the fans to their right. The dark-haired man turned his head to face Arthur, and his eyes were warm and locked on Arthur’s own immediately. Arthur was only sixty percent sure he wasn’t going to throw up.

Gwen glanced at Arthur to see if he would respond, and when he didn’t, struck up a conversation. Arthur was grateful; his nerves quelled slightly. “Thank you so much for coming out! The first thing we said after the show was how phenomenal you were, right, Arthur?”

“Um, yeah,” Arthur nodded in agreement, at a loss for words. “Definitely.”

Merlin’s mouth split into a wide grin. “Well, thank you! I hope the show lived up to expectations.”

“Even more so,” Arthur knew he had to speak or he’d never forgive himself. Morgana would also never forgive him if he lost his cool in front of Merlin Emrys, of all people. “One of your best performances, easily.”

Merlin laughed with a genuine smile on his narrow features. Arthur had seen that expression many times, but being the one to cause it made him lose his ability to reason once more. “Well, my previous work hasn’t always been the best, so I’m sure that’s not difficult to imagine.”

“What? You’ve always been incredible,” Arthur was too shocked by the casual statement to even think about the words that spilled out of his mouth. “I saw you seven years ago – Angels in America, in New York City – it was the greatest thing I’ve ever seen.”

“Really?” Merlin’s eyebrows furrowed and his voice had gone soft around the edges. Arthur was nearly infuriated by it; how could he not know how talented he was? How could he not have heard this a million times before? “I was – Seven years ago? I was just an understudy then. I didn’t have a full-time part in the show until the next year.”

Arthur nodded, remembering. “I was at the show just on a whim with my sister. You were playing Prior and I had no idea why the hell you were an understudy when you were that great. And then I came back when you had the part of Louis full-time.”

“That’s so sweet,” Merlin said, shaking his head in awe. “Not a lot of people are willing to come to a show more than once.”

“The show?” Gwen raised her eyebrow.

“Shut up, Gwen,” Arthur muttered half-heartedly, because he already knew what Gwen was going to say.

“He came back to _America_ to see that show,” Gwen informed Merlin, whose eyes went wide.

“That’s – _that’s_ – thank you so much,” Merlin took a step toward Arthur and reached a tentative hand out. Without thinking, Arthur brought his own hand forward and they shook. Though Merlin’s fingers were very cold, a warm feeling went throughout Arthur’s chest. “No one’s ever – What I mean to say is – _Thank you_. What’s your name?”

“Uh, Arthur,” he became acutely aware of the fact that he was having a real life conversation with Merlin Emrys, and his entire body felt weak again.

“Do you – Sorry if this forward – Can I buy you a drink?” Merlin smiled nervously and Arthur’s heart nearly stopped.

“I – uh – I’m –” Arthur stammered, suddenly hopeless in this new development. He had known Merlin was bi, it was in enough interviews and the man was involved in enough LGBT+ charity work. However, Arthur had never – he’d barely – he’d been attracted to men before, of course, but _this_ –

“Hey, it’s no problem,” Merlin said, a genuine grin still on his face, recognizing that Arthur was uncomfortable. “Just thought I’d ask. What you said means a lot to me. Thank you for that.”

“No, Merlin, wait a second –” Arthur could have died of embarrassment as Gwen glared up at him, her words keeping Merlin in place. She turned to Arthur with ferocity in her eye. “Are you serious? He wants to,” she told Merlin. “I promise, he wants to.”

“I – I don’t –”Arthur had never felt more panicked in his entire life. On one hand, he really wanted to say yes. On the other hand, he _really_ wanted to say yes.

“Here,” Merlin’s eyes darted between them for a moment before interrupting. He took Arthur’s program out of his hand and, after signing his name, put a string of digits. He gave it back to Arthur with a sweet, somewhat shy smile. “If you change your mind.”

* * *

 

“You did _WHAT_?”

“Morgana,” Arthur was regretting this phone call immediately. “Calm down.”

“I will not calm down!” Her shrill shriek rang in his ears. “Merlin Emrys asked you out on a date. And you turned him down. You fucking ponce!”

“Stop yelling,” Arthur held the receiver away from his ear with a wince. It was two days later, and Arthur was still staring at the number scrawled messily onto his playbill, unsure of how to proceed. He thought calling Morgana might make it easier to make a decision, but it wasn’t turning out that way.

“I would have said yes, if it was me,” Morgana said huffily. “I swear, you don’t take advantage of any of the gifts you’re given.”

“It was just random chance –” Arthur tried to explain but was cut off.

“Bullshit! You probably told him that the only reason you even went into your career field was because his acting inspired you, and how you’ve been to half a dozen of his shows over the years, and all that other sappy shit you love so much about him.”

“I told him none of that,” Arthur said, which was the truth. The rest of it was too embarrassing to say. Arthur had been set up for a law degree before seeing Angels in America when he was twenty years old, and for the first time in his life, stood up to his father and changed his degree to one in the performing arts.

“I’m sure,” he could practically see Morgana shaking her head. “I’m calling Gwen. She’ll be able to tell me exactly what happened with no glossing of the details. I can’t believe you turned him down!”

“I – I didn’t _turn him down_ , per say…” Arthur winced as Morgana steamrolled him yet again.

“Well, you didn’t say yes, either, did you?”

“I didn’t really say much of anything,” Arthur admitted, and wondered if he should tell Morgana that he had Merlin’s phone number. Probably not – she’d find a way to have it removed from his apartment so that she could retain sole ownership of it. That idea made him shudder, as did the idea of him missing out on a world of opportunity because he could barely tie two words together in front of an actor he liked. He looked over at the playbill again. “I have to go, Morgana. Try not to get an ulcer. Those are bad for you, so I hear.”

Morgana, he was certain, had a scathing remark, but he hung up before she could get it out. Without thinking about it for too long or too hard, he typed the number on the playbill into his phone and saved it, a giddy feeling erupting in his chest. He opened a new text message and typed.

_Where were you thinking for drinks?_

After a moment of internal panic, he hit send, and had to throw his phone across the room. God, he was like an idiotic schoolchild with a crush. He was an executive of one of the biggest advertising firms in London, goddammit! True, he wasn’t exactly experienced in any kind of relationship, let alone with a man, let alone with a _famous_ man –

The phone buzzed.

Arthur stared at it for a moment, unsure of whether it would be Merlin responding or Morgana yelling at him some more. He took the chance and opened the text. It was from Merlin.

_If this is Arthur, the Rising Sun has excellent ale. If this is anyone else, I can’t talk, I’m waiting for a text from Arthur._

Arthur might actually implode. He wasn’t entirely certain.

_Yes, this is Arthur. Don’t worry. I didn’t sell your number on eBay._

The response came less than a minute later.

_Hey, you might have gotten ten quid out of the deal. Everyone needs an extra ten quid._

_Ten quid?  I could have gotten fifty, at least. Don’t sell yourself short._

_Maybe. I have a show tonight, but if you want, I’ll meet you at the stage door around eleven. Should be cleared up by then._

_I’ll be there._

Arthur’s hands were shaking throughout the whole conversation. How could he make it through another real life interaction with the man?

His phone buzzed again.

_What made you change your mind?_

Arthur contemplated his response and decided to be bold.

_Didn’t._

* * *

 

Arthur definitely didn’t tell Morgana where he was going, and he ignored both Gwen and Leon’s questions about his activities that night. Maybe if he went at this alone and without the eyes of anyone he knew, he’d find a way to not trip over all of his words.

He found himself outside the stage door at five minutes to eleven, dressed in a leather jacket and a dark blue t-shirt. He scuffed his shoes against the pavement, relatively alone in the street. The crowds had disappeared from the door; the show had been over for nearly an hour and a half, and still Merlin wasn’t out.

Arthur couldn’t help but think this was all a large practical joke.

It was two minutes past eleven when further panic set in, but it barely lasted, for the door swung open a moment later to reveal Merlin, dressed in dark jeans and a black button-down, with a leather bag swung over his shoulder.

“Hey,” Merlin grinned, face lighting up when he saw Arthur. “I – I didn’t know if you were gonna come.”

“I didn’t know if you would,” Arthur alternated between looking at Merlin and looking at the ground, unable to do either for any amount of time.

“I asked, didn’t I?” Merlin laughed, sounding far too nervous for a star of the West End, Broadway, and occasionally the screen. Arthur was the nervous one here; that was for certain. “Come on. Pub’s a couple blocks down.”

Arthur followed Merlin down the street to a wooden building on the end of the block; it had an ancient sign hanging in the window, and upon entering, he saw it was decorated like an old-fashioned tavern. Merlin glanced at Arthur as they walked in the door.

“It’s never very busy here. Part of why I like it so much. Good place to be alone in a big city.”

Arthur nodded, unsure of how to respond. Merlin gestured toward a table, and Arthur took a seat. After Merlin called to the bartender and ordered them each a pint, they fell into somewhat awkward silence. Arthur stared down at the contours of his hands, knowing he was colossally fucking this up, but he had no idea how to fix it.

“You’re a theatre fan, I assume?” Merlin asked, somewhat hesitantly, though still with a great degree of warmth.

“Yeah, yeah,” Arthur forced himself to look up into Merlin’s eyes, which were full of encouragement and compassion. “Big fan. I try to go to as many shows as I can, but – work keeps me busy.”

“Don’t I know,” Merlin said with a laugh. “Where do you work?”

“Advertising firm,” Arthur said. “I work with finding talent.”

“My first few acting gigs were commercials,” Merlin said with an appreciative nod. “Good memories of that. I wouldn’t go back for anything, but –”

Arthur laughed softly. “Understandable. Small dice compared to what you do.”

“Acting-wise, yeah. Career-wise?” Merlin said with a grin. “I’m sure you get a lot more nights off than I do.”

“Price you pay, I suppose,” Arthur said with a shrug.

“I’m not complaining, mind you,” Merlin said. “I love my job more than anything in the world. Still, I’m only human, and it’d be nice to go to bed at a decent hour one or two days a week.”

“I can’t imagine a more rewarding career,” Arthur made himself push the conversation onward. At least this was something they had in common; they both loved theatre. Merlin, of course, more than he, but the connection was still there.

“Did you ever want to be an actor?” Merlin asked.

Arthur shrugged. “I – I guess? Sort of. Not when I was a kid or anything, but…I was set to go to law school, you know? And I just knew that wasn’t for me. I wanted something….different. I thought it was theatre at the time, but it was more like – just wanting to be different.”

“I understand that,” Merlin said with a quirk in his smile. “I never thought about being anything but an actor. I never…wanted to be anything else.”

“Well, you’ve got a natural gift for it,” Arthur said, averting his eyes slightly. “That much is for sure.”

“Well, I don’t know if you’re a fair judge,” Merlin said with a laugh. “You obviously like me.”

“What’s wrong with that?” Arthur asked. “Loads of people do.”

“Yeah, but…” Merlin trailed off, staring at the floor now as well.

“But nothing!” Arthur was reminded of his anger at Merlin’s humility from last night. If anyone deserved to be arrogant about something, it was him. “You’re brilliant. Everything I’ve ever seen you, you’ve been…I can’t take my eyes off you when you’re onstage.”

Merlin’s face was getting steadily more flushed, and after a moment of intense eye contact, Merlin got out “I can’t take my eyes off of you right now.”

They stared at each other for a moment before they both burst out laughing. Merlin bent over, wiping a tear from his eye. “God, that was terrible. I’m so sorry; I have to have a retort for everything, no matter how shitty. It is my terrible weakness.”

Arthur couldn’t stop chuckling, and Merlin’s laughter was only adding fuel to the fire. “Oh, come on. I’m sure you’ve impressed _lots_ of people with that kind of seductive technique.”

“I think that might be the worst thing I’ve said on a date, in my life,” Merlin shook his head, and waved a fist at an imaginary god in the air. “Why? Why do I do stupid things when I like someone? I really hope,” he turned to Arthur. “That you’ve said something equally as terrible on a date so that I don’t feel such extreme judgement.”

Arthur shook his head. “I can honestly say I haven’t. Though I don’t really date all too often.”

“What, a catch like you?” Merlin said with a glimmer back in his eyes. Arthur felt his cheeks flush. “Sorry, I might have to continue in this pattern of terrible lines. I have to keep the brand name strong now. If I keep doing it, it can become a running joke that we can reference later, and it’ll be cute instead of pathetic.”

“I wouldn’t call it pathetic,” Arthur told him. “I haven’t left yet, have I?”

“No, thank God,” Merlin said, and the bartender chose that moment to finally bring them their drinks, though neither of them paid even the slightest bit attention, or even leaned over to take a sip. Arthur was far too enraptured in everything Merlin was doing. “I must be doing something right.”

There was a beat, and Merlin spoke again. “So, I have to ask –you’re a fan, aren’t you?”

“What gave it away?” Arthur laughed. “You’re a bit thick, aren’t you?”

“Oi!” Merlin said, though his smile was suddenly beaming, and Arthur realized that he had finally become comfortable enough in Merlin’s presence to joke around like that, like he did with his friends or with Morgana. He let out a breath. “So – the question remains, how big a fan are you? Do you have my poster on your wall?”

“You’re not famous enough for a poster quite yet,” Arthur said snidely and Merlin acted mock-affronted.

“What do you know about me? Do you know my blood type?”

“That’s creepy and stalkerish,” Arthur informed him. “So no, I don’t.”

“Come on, humor me,” Merlin needled him. “I’m at a disadvantage here. I have to know how much you know about me, so I can learn equally as much about you. It’s only fair.”

“ _Fine_ ,” Arthur gave in, and Merlin fist-pumped the air. “You’re from Ealdor, a tiny Welsh village. You came to London to go to drama school, but dropped out when you got a part in Evita. You moved to New York the next year and worked on Angels in America for a few years before switching to Broadway, where you were in a variety of shows I never got to see, and then came back to London four years ago, working on stage productions and occasionally for independent films.”

“Come on, that’s the boring stuff,” Merlin’s grin was even brighter. “You don’t know my middle name? My childhood pets? …The names of my exes?”

Merlin’s shit-eating grin remained until Arthur relented. “…Freya Jones and Lancelot du Lac.”

“So how long have you had a crush on me, then?” Merlin asked, victorious. “Since Angels in America?”

“Probably,” Arthur admitted, not all too pleased about it, though Merlin clearly was. “I was only twenty, though, and I wasn’t – I mean, I still haven’t – I don’t really get crushes, all that often, even on people I know and not celebrities. Hard for me to recognize the signs.”

“But you liked me,” Merlin said with triumph.

“As evidenced by the highly embarrassing story of me going back to New York to see your show,” Arthur shook his head with a chuckle.

Merlin paused a moment before reaching across the table to touch Arthur’s hand, his fingers curling around Arthur’s own. They were warmer tonight, and very firm. “It’s not embarrassing. In fact, it’s my new favorite story. Congratulations – I didn’t think anything would ever beat Narnia for that coveted spot.”

Arthur laughed, and the nerves were back, all too real once more, renewed by Merlin’s touch.

“I just – I’m sorry, I just never want to stop talking to you, you know?” Merlin shook his head in amazement. “This is – this is one of the best nights I’ve had in a long time.”

“Me, too,” Arthur found himself saying, squeezing Merlin’s hand all the while. “I’m sorry I’m – so fucking nervous, I just –”

“It’s okay,” Merlin breathed. “Me, too. I’m just better at hiding it. It’s my job, after all.”

“What reason do you have to be nervous?” Arthur asked incredulously. “You’re – I mean, you –”

“Believe it or not, I don’t get crushes very often, either,” Merlin bit his lip. “I’ve learned to recognize the signs, but I still can’t – quite engage all the way. But I think I could probably manage it this time, if you’re up for it.”

“What are you asking?” Arthur raised his eyebrow, somehow knowing exactly what Merlin was asking.

Merlin took Arthur’s other hand. “I’m asking if you’ll go out with me again. And potentially again after that. And once more after that, at the very least. The rest of it is up for grabs, but I’d place good money on at least a dozen. If not more. Really, I’d go with more just to be safe. The point is that I really like you, and I feel like you like me, too. And I want to see you again.”

Arthur bit his cheek to keep from smiling. “I have to call my sister.”

“Sorry – what?”

“I have no idea whether she’ll be furious or ecstatic,” Arthur said with a self-satisfied grin.

Merlin paused, eyes wide. “Arthur, I’d really like a yes or no. Scratch that, I’d really like a yes.”

Arthur laughed, and couldn’t remember ever feeling this happy before. “Yes,” he agreed. “Yes, absolutely. Yes.”

Merlin exhaled with relief, but there was also a chuckle hidden within the breath. “Thank God. Now, I have to think of some truly horrendous pickup lines between now and then to use on you.”

“Please don’t,” Arthur said, though the idea warmed him considerably.

Merlin’s eyes, impossibly, got even brighter. “Or, in classic actor fashion, I could recite poetry. Shakespeare! I love Shakespeare. I was in a play at the Globe Theatre once –”

“Hamlet,” Arthur filled in, and Merlin shot him a thrilled smile.

“Were you there?”

“I was,” Arthur admitted with a roll of his eyes, and Merlin fist pumped the air once again.

“The point,” Merlin continued. “Is that I know _hundreds_ of Shakespearean sonnets. All of the best ones. And there is literally nothing cheesier than reciting someone a Shakespearean sonnet, except writing a sonnet. That’s it, I’ll write you a sonnet!”

“Dear God, save us all,” Arthur joked, and Merlin stuck his tongue out at him.

“This is a brilliant idea,” Merlin declared. “Best I’ve ever had.”

“Debatable.”

“Shut up, Arthur, you’re getting a sonnet whether you like it or not.”

“I,” Arthur lifted his head higher, “will write you an even _better_ sonnet.”

“Doubtful,” Merlin mock-sneered. “I am a _Shakespearean actor_. No one can out-sonnet me.”

“We’ll see about that,” Arthur laughed.

Merlin fake glaring at him for a moment before taking hold of both of Arthur’s hands once more and looking him straight in the eye. A mischievous gleam twinkled within his own. “Shall I compare thee to a summer’s day?”

“That’s cheating,” Arthur complained, but Merlin continued nonetheless.

“Thou art more lovely and more temperate. Though rough winds do shake the darling buds of May, and summer’s lease hath all too short a date…”

“Shut up, Merlin,” Arthur leaned across the table and in the greatest burst of bravery he had experienced all night, kissed Merlin lightly on the lips. It was chaste, and sweet, and over a moment later, but the way Merlin stared at him afterwards, as if Arthur were precious and beautiful and remarkable, made Arthur never want to be anywhere else but with him.


End file.
